Warheads
by FoxyKit22
Summary: While alone one night, Raito offers something new to L. Takes place when the two are still chained together. Not really slash, but I suppose you could see it however you would like. Oneshot, for now.


Warheads

By: Kit Macabre

Word Count: 1,083

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Death Note, and though I have decided he is my little brother, L has absolutely no relation to me.

--

"Hey Ryuuzaki, do you always eat the same sweets?"

L turned around in his chair to face the boy he was chained to. It was 1:30 in the morning and the two of them were alone in the Kira case headquarters searching for any clue of who the new Kira might be. Slowly, L finished the piece of chocolate in his mouth before responding.

"I don't understand how this has anything to do with the case, Yagami-kun."

Raito shrugged nonchalantly, staring at the chocolate bar that the world's best detective was holding delicately between two fingers.

"It doesn't. I'm just curious. I have been watching you all week and you always eat the same things. Sugar-coffee, shortcakes, and pies in the morning for breakfast. Sugar-tea, regular cake, ice crème, lollipops, cherries, strawberries and taffies during the day. And then heavy cakes, puddings, and chocolates at night."

"Yagami-kun has been watching me instead of working on the case, perhaps he does not want to catch Kira… 5 percent", L spoke softly, turning his chair back towards the computer.

Raito made a face at the percentage. "You are so ridiculous. But really, don't you ever get tired of eating the same things all the time. You really should try new foods."

"Yagami-kun knows that I do not like regular food", L answered, typing away on his computer.

"That has always confused me- have you ever tried it? Why don't you like regular food?"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"…I'm allergic"

"You're absurd, that's what you are", Raito immediately countered. He sighed, looking at the green glare of the computer screen before turning back to L. "Well have you tried any other types of sweets then?"

There was another pause in which L seemed almost to be annoyed. "Does Yagami-kun have a suggestion? If not, I propose we return to the case."

Raito smirked lightly, before turning his smile a little more genuine. "Actually I do. I asked my father to bring some for me the other day. Would you like to try?"

Surprised, L turned away from his computer once again and toward the younger man. "I had not realized Yagami-kun enjoyed sweets. I was under the impression that he in fact was disgusted by them."

Looking away, Raito answered, "Well, this is a different kind of sweet."

When he turned back, L was still staring at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small candy wrapped in a black packet. Silently, he handed it to L who took it into his fingers and brought it up to his eyes. He read the name clearly before looking at Raito.

"Warhead? For Yagami-kun to enjoy a sweet by such a name increases the chance of him being Kira to 7 percent."

Raito rolled his eyes at the detective's antics. "Ryuuzaki, you are really being silly. How does my favorite candy prove that I am Kira?"

"So you admit that you are Kira?" L asked, leaning forward.

"No! Uhh! Just try it."

L looked back at the small black candy he held between his fingers in front of his face, and then shifted his eyes past it once more to the boy sitting across from him.

"I do not think I'm going to. Has Yagami-kun seen the picture on the front of the wrapper? It has a person with his head blowing up. I do not believe I want to try that."

"It's just a cartoon Ryuuzaki."

"Perhaps Yagami-kun is trying to poison me. 10 percent."

"I'm not trying to poison you, just try it."

"And the flavor- Black Cherry. I like cherries, but this name sounds ominous. Yes, I am quite sure I do not want to try it."

Raito pushed harder, he really wanted to see this. "Oh come on. It is the best of the flavors. It has the most…kick…out of all of them. If it would help you to relax, I will try one."

He pulled out another one from his pocket, this one yellow, opened up the wrapper and shoved it in his mouth. Raito pushed it against his teeth, trying to keep it away from his tongue, before raising an eyebrow at L, who was staring intently at him.

"Hmmm- if Yagami-kun was Kira, he would not purposely poison himself. I suppose I might have been incorrect in my judgment of this candy."

Raito bit down on his warhead and swallowed it quickly, scowling at the other man.

"Wait hold on, your judgment of the candy goes down, but not your judgment of me as Kira. That's illogical."

"No, it is very logical", L retorted without any further explanation. The two stared at each other; one scowling, the other curious.

"So are you going to try it?" Raito finally asked.

L looked back at the piece of candy. "…I suppose."

Raito watched as the detective opened the wrapper and held the actual piece of hard candy between his fingertips.

"You did say this was a sweet didn't you?" L asked as he brought the candy towards his mouth.

"It's candy, Ryuuzaki, just put it in your mouth."

Without further prodding, L stuck the black candy between his lips, Raito watching carefully the whole time. At first nothing happened, and then suddenly L jumped out of his chair, waving his hands in front of his mouth. Raito burst out laughing at the horrified look on L's face.

"Yagami-kun has poisoned me! I'm dying! Get it out! Get it out!" L screamed trying to spit out the candy with a tongue that didn't seem to be working.

Still laughing at L's contorted face, Raito argued back, "I did no such thing, stop being so childish."

"I'm dying! My tongue is burning off! Next will be the rest of my head! The cartoon was right! Yagami-kun is planning on blowing my head up!" L shouted as he ran around in small circles.

"You're ridiculous." Raito stated his laughter quieting down.

"100 percent Yagami-kun is Kira! Yagami is Kira-kun! And he has murdered me! I'm dying! I'm dying!" hollered the detective as he fell to the ground in a heap, clawing at his face.

At this, Raito rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You're not dying, just bite down."

"…"

"…"

"Perhaps I was incorrect once again on my judgment of this candy." L stated calmly from the floor.

"And of me?" asked Raito.

"No, now I know that you are Kira, Kira-kun" L said turning back to the computers.

--

AN: So this was first written for a group of friends. I actually experienced something like this when offering a teacher and his son my favorite type of candy. Needless to say, well after reading this, that they weren't very happy with me immediately afterwards.

I was originally planning on making this a one-shot, but some of my friends believe that I should continue on or at least make a sequel. Any suggestions as to L's revenge or Raito's new thing for L to try is welcome, and of course, reviewers are loved by all.


End file.
